You jump, I jump Jack
by becky280596
Summary: What if Rory said yes to Logans proposal, everythings perfect until some old charachters come back into the picture...
1. Chapter 1

Gilmore Girl Fan fiction – You jump, I jump Jack

Prologue

He had proposed, I felt weird just saying that, I knew that we had been heading that way for a while but it actually happening to me well it had been a big surprise. I was sat on my bed at the apartment with boxes surrounding me, 12 boxes that was everything I owned from my college life. The pro/con list in front of me was a mile long and yet I still didn't know how to answer. All I could think was that he loved me and I loved him, shouldn't it be simple. Then I realised who was holding me back, I grabbed my phone and pressed my speed dial number 1.

"Rory, why are you calling me at 4 in the morning? You do realise it's an ungodly hour right? Mommy hasn't had coffee yet sweets, this phone call could prove to be very dangerous for you in the future. Is everything alright? What's wrong shouldn't you be asleep or something normal like that?" Lorelai answered groggily.

"Mom can I do it, is it right for me, I mean should I marry Logan? Mommy tell me what to do?"

"Rory I can't tell you what to do, you know in your heart if this is the right thing for you sweets. Now get off the phone and sleep on it, everything will be clear in the morning."

With that Lorelai hung up the phone and I just sat there looking at my phone in disbelief. Mum had basically just told me she didn't mind which in turn could mean she actually liked Logan. I did just as my mum said and fell asleep amidst the boxes and sheets of paper holding my speech and the massive pro-con lists.

Chapter one

I was waiting to deliver my speech to the huge number of college graduates sat in the audience. I had won the honour of making the student speech, I didn't know how I had won but I had.

"And now for our chosen student Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

I crossed the stage apprehensively, my entire family were in the audience, and everyone including the head of Yale was expecting me to give the speech of a lifetime. Under the watchful eyes of the audience, probably waiting for me to trip or fall, I stood behind the lectern. I met the eyes of a person who mattered most to me, well apart from my mother. He was there, Logan was there expecting an answer, well I had one and I had decided right I was sure.

"Today is one of the most important days of our lives. Were graduating college, it's taken us 4 years to get to this point and it's been hard work. We have been given the best teachers, mentors and helpers to get us here. We couldn't have done this without them, our lives depend on today. The jobs we'll get the people we'll meet and the lives we will live but none of these would be possible without Yale, I know that this has been the best four years of my life and I'm sure it's the same for many of you sat here today. I'd just like to say thank you to the people that made this happen. For me that's the many professors and mentors I've had over the years without whom I probably would have failed at the first hurdle. Thank you. My grandparents, Richard and Emily Gilmore, who pushed me when I needed it most, without them I wouldn't be here today, thank you. My mom, the one who has always supported me and pushed me to do my very best, thank you. Finally, my boyfriend Logan, without him I wouldn't have really lived my years here at Yale, thank you. Oh and Logan?"

I watched as he looked straight into my eyes, I held up my right hand and pointed to my ring finger.

"You jump, I jump Jack," and with that he stood up from his aisle seat ran towards the stage, did an insane jump onto that stage and gave me the biggest and most meaningful kiss of my life. The crowd broke into applause as Logan gave me a back bending kiss, when we came up for air, he had tears running down his face similar to mine and my mums and my grandparents. I was surprised to see my granddad crying but he was. This was the most perfect moment of my life.


	2. Chapter 2 Heiress

Chapter 2 Heiress

"You said yes Ace." He said as the applause died down, I knew I had done the right thing, I mean I could get another job someplace else somewhere in San Francisco. I loved Logan that's what mattered. My Grandparents were beaming and I could see that

Grandma had already started to plan. I pulled Logan off the stage as he was still dumb struck, and pushed him back down in his chair. I did the whole walking across the stage thing and pulling the tassel to the other side. At the end of ceremony I was tackled by Logan,

"You did it Ace and you said yes. Do you know how happy I am right now?"

Before I could answer my mum came running up to me,

"Honey the years of studying are finally over, kind of a hallelujah moment isn't it and your getting married, oh my god we could do this or this, or no that would work better. Oh yeah that would be great.

Mom come on we have Rory's wedding to plan."

Everyone with us froze, had mom really just said that, she would actually willingly agree to plan something with Emily Gilmore. Then grandma did the totally unexpected and pulled mom into bone crushing hug and just whispering thank you over and over again.

Then mom gave grandma a run for her money on the totally unexpected and said extremely quietly,

"I missed you, mom."

They both burst into tears clutching onto each other and I trying to relieve some of the tension, believe me you could cut the air in half, said,

"Hello, anybody there, come on don't you want coffee, mom. Fine I'll cut off your coffee supplies, both of you!"

They look at me in disgust,

"How could you threaten our coffee supplies, that's just evil, how would we ever live."

Then grandma said, "You cut off my coffee young lady and I'll cut off your trust fund." When she finished saying it she realised what she had said and clapped her hand to her mouth, no one else seemed to be that surprised, not even Logan.

"What do you mean trust fund, and what's worse is that you all seem to know what she's talking about even you Logan. How could you keep this from me? You know what I don't even want to talk to you, any of you. Why do I feel like mom always told me I'd feel about society? Why do I feel betrayed?" I walked away with tears falling down my face, I had a trust fund, that could have given me a better life all these years, given mom a better life all these years. I mean even dad looked like he knew about it and Logan, that's what hurt the most not that I had a trust fund, that they hadn't bothered to tell me. I went to the coffee cart I always went to; this one had a tab that Logan had set up for me so I always had coffee. I rounded the corner and there he was holding my favourite in his hands, I turned around deciding not to go there when I heard "Ace, stop I didn't know. Well I did but it's not just a trust fund, come on you need to talk to your family about this really. Please don't you trust me?"

"Fine Logan set up the meeting; I don't want any contact with them."

I said as I met those gorgeous pleading eyes, I felt awful for making him feel that hurt. Oh god what had I done, what were they all thinking right now, even Mitchum and Shira were there and I had acted like a baby.

"Tell me what you know then?" I shot back wanting to forget the haunted look.

"Well actually Ace, we have dinner with them tonight and I don't really know anything about it other than the news is huge and the society rumour mills have been going crazy ever since a huge rumour has been going round. I don't know what the rumour is but we do have the duty to find out."

"Fine come on, I'm assuming we have to be there for seven, if so I need a new dress, you are buying."

He let out a laugh and said "sure come on Ace lets go shopping," with false enthusiasm.

We were stood outside the Gilmore mansion arguing about who should ring the doorbell this time,

"Come on Ace, I did it last time."

"Yes but I've done it so many times before that you would be making up for lost time."

"Ahh having the doorbell argument again are we; I remember doing that so many times with Rory she always won." I was surprised when I heard moms voice and I realised everyone would probably be here as well as mom. Fabulous I thought, just perfect. The maid came to the door after hearing our voices and ushered us towards the living room.

I was extremely surprised to see Francine Hayden sat in a chair with a picture next to her of Straub to represent him; Grandpa had a picture of Trix next to him. What were they going to tell me?

"Ahh Rory lets get this over and done with then, now that everyone's here."

"Ok, Yeh sure Grandpa" I wondered just what they were going to tell me, the room was set up differently with one chair facing everyone else, Logan sat me in this chair.

"Rory, you are the single heir to the Gilmore and Hayden fortunes. The Gilmore fortune is somewhere in the region of 80 billion dollars left mostly by Trix, (**A.N I know this is a little bit off because of the thing when Richard had quit his job but just go with it.)** the Hayden fortune somewhere in the region of 300 billion dollars. They are the richest family in America. You have had your life planned out from the very beginning. If you hadn't fallen in love the way you had with Logan right now we would be going through an arranged marriage between the two of you but luckily that came naturally."

The look of surprise on Logan's face said it all, I was richer than him and his family, had more power than him and we would have been married anyway even if he hadn't proposed. He looked up and saw me watching him,  
"Believe me Ace, I had no idea, I love you, I didn't know." He said in rather a hurry, he sounded worried.

"Logan, I love you, always have always will, come here." I replied pulling him into a comforting hug,

"Nothings changed except now I'm rich to."

"Well actually Ace, you're richer than me and you have a larger empire than I will ever have."

"Yeh so what, were still the same people, except now I don't have to worry when I shop. Guys I forgive you for keeping this from me, I understand."

**A.N so what do you think, good huh, please review? Unlike some authors I'm not going to keep my chapters under ransom, it should be up sometime soon even if I get no reviews. Love you all xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Breaking the news

After the dinner, I was relieved it had gone so well, grandpa and Francine said I had some stuff to sign, just formalities so the fortune's were in my name. I knew Logan was still shell shocked, now more than ever we only really needed to look after the companies, we could afford to do nothing and relax but that wasn't what we wanted. We both liked to work; I knew for one that Logan actually liked the business world. He liked my side better than his side so I figured he would take that side of the business; just imagine me working at the very top of the newspaper world, amazing.

Logan surprised me on the way home,

"Ace, my father told me earlier today that he couldn't keep working the way he does for much longer, he wants me to take over the business sooner rather than later. What do you think?"

"Oh so we wouldn't be going to California, really Logan actually this is great, I never wanted to move so far away from mom."

"Well now we won't have to, you have come into several houses in and around the Hartford area, and I have several as well, some are rented out but we have our pick of quite a few. Wanna go house viewing tomorrow decide where to live?"

"Umm yeah sounds great really Logan it does, but we kind of have to break it to Stars Hollow soon. They'll never forgive me if I take to long in telling them."

"Well let's do it tomorrow."  
" Are you sure? I mean are you really prepared for the entire craziness of Stars Hollow, you will be taking their princess away and for that they will probably truly never forgive you," I sighed dramatically.

"We both know your town is the local mental institution but what the heck, I love you to much to let you go."

"I love you to Logan. I really really love you, oh so so much. My knight in shining armour that's what you are my lovely," he looked at me funny and I said, "what, I can't express my affection."

He just chuckled and carried on driving.

We were in Luke's, having devised a plan to let the town know we were engaged. Me and mom were having our usual cup of coffee when Logan stepped into the diner and mom said,

"Ahh look Rory it's your fiancé," just loud enough for most of the diner to hear including Babette and Miss patty.

"What did you say Lorelai?" Miss Patty said.

"Oh nothing," mom brushed it off, "Maybe just you know Rory's engaged, nothing new."

Everyone was staring at us in disbelief and then Luke said

"NO, she can't be getting married, she is ours."

The rest of the dinner murmured in agreement,

Babette screeched "oh doll, he's just perfect for you, I'm so happy, when's the big day?"

Miss Patty sang in her la di da voice "Oooo I can't wait to tell the girls."

We ran out of the dinner before Logan was killed by Luke and the rest of the guys.

"Come on Logan let's go to Dose's, there is nothing at moms and we're staying there tonight so we need to stock up. Come on we don't even have Pop tarts."  
"If we must, ace. Can we at least buy me some fruit or something so I don't die in your company?"

I laughed and assured him we would as we wandered into the store. I turned around and pulled Logan into the store backwards, so I didn't see who was in there.

"RORY!" I flinched, I knew who that voice belonged to, I slowly turned and came face to face with Dean.

"Oh hey Dean."

"DON'T YOU HEY DEAN ME! WHO'S THIS?" he was shouting so loud.

"Umm Dean I'd like you to meet my fiancé Logan Huntzberger, and you have no reason to shout, this doesn't concern you."

**A.N hmmm aren't I evil, don't you just love cliffs. Hope you review, thanks to all my reviewers so far, you are all great. Give me ideas, suggestions, whatever I'd love to hear from you. **

**Love Becky xx **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – I'm not your girl anymore

**A.N Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my teachers have been working me so hard. I hope that you like the chapter, love to all my reviewers your fabulous. **

"This doesn't concern me! Of course it does, Rory. I LOVE YOU. You will always be my girl." Dean's voice raised several decibels while saying this.

"No Dean I'm not your girl anymore, lets face the third time we got together was a disaster, come on Dean lets get it all out here." She was getting angrier by the second, how dare he do this to her. He could ruin her fairy tale with a couple of words, so she would destroy him before he could. "I have eyes and ears all over this town Dean, how long were you screwing Lindsay for, you two timing bastard. I'm their princess Dean, this town was mine way before you came here."

With that she crumbled to tears, slapped him across the face and ran from the store. Logan gave Dean a look of disgust and then ran after her; he finally caught up to her.

"Rory come on, he's in your past, and I'm your present and your future. Stop crying now, forget him, I can get rid of him if you want me to."

It took her a few seconds for her to realise what he was saying but she couldn't agree to that it would be barbaric.

"No I just want to plan my wedding and carry on with my life. I want to live the rest of my life with my husband and children…" She realized they hadn't talked about children yet, she wasn't sure how he'd react but she was defiantly surprised when he picked her up and twirled them around.

"Thank god you want children. What do you think about two boys and a girl? In a mansion just outside of New York, wouldn't that be just perfect. Oh I'm sorry, I'm jumping down your throat a bit aren't I. oh well, woops. I can't wait though." His happiness was affecting me to, but his was bubbling over the sides he was so excited he even started to jump a bit. It was really quite funny and then the real bombshell hit, the one person she had never wanted to see again.

"Hello, Rory."

"Ace who's he?"

"Jess…"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry but I don't think I will carry on with this story and I know some of you will be disappointed but unfortunately I don't really feel it anymore; however if you would like to carry on with my storyline please email and you can have it.


End file.
